


familiar taste of poison - mob bucky

by Evanstanwrites



Category: AU - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mobster AU, Mobster Bucky, Poisoning, Violence, Wine, best friend Loki, ceo bucky, mobster Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: reader is the girlfriend of ceo Bucky Barnes. Her best friend is Loki. But what if one day Loki doesn't take enough with just being friends?





	familiar taste of poison - mob bucky

so, how’s that big deal going you’ve been working all week?” y/n asked her ceo boyfriend of 4 years, while picking at her food. She was having lunch with him at his office because he was very busy the last few weeks and didn’t have much free time. So, the last few days they had lunch together at his office in the luxury building where the headquarters of his company was located. Bucky who was still sitting behind his desk looked up at her from some papers before smiling at her.

“Well I hope to get this deal finished before next Monday so I can spend some time with my beautiful girl.”

“That would be lovely, it seems like ages since we’ve spent some quality time together.” She said with a pout on her face.

“Come sit on my lap baby.” Bucky demanded while pushing his chair back and held his arms open for her to cuddle into him. Which she gladly did, wrapping her arms around his neck once she planted herself on his thighs.

“Baby, I promise you once this deal is done with I’ll take you on a holiday, just you and me, it’s your choice where we go and no work. Would you like that doll?”

“If you can promise me you’ll relax too, you work too hard. I miss you a lot so, I’d love that. Just me and you. Promise me?” she whispers while weaving her right hand through his gelled hair.

“I promise doll, you know I’d do everything for you.” He said as his eyes closed to the feeling of your hand in his hair. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too doll. Now finish your lunch, I have work to do.” He says while slapping playfully on her thigh making her giggle.

“I’ll take it with me so you can work without me distracting you.” She tells him while closing the food container.

“why, is there somewhere you need to be?” Bucky asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah Loki asked me to come by his place, he has a surprise he said.”

“Oh, please be careful, you know I don’t trust him.”

“Baby, he’s my best friend. Nothing will happen.”

“Yeah, yeah I still don’t trust him.”

It was 30 minutes later when y/n drove up Loki’s driveway putting her car in park. When she looked up at the front door she saw Loki already standing in the open doorway smirking at her while she got out of her car and made her way to where he was standing. His smile got wider when she got closer, opening his arms to her to hug her once she was within reach.

“Hello darling. Looking lovely as always.”

“Hey Loki, how are you? What’s this surprise you have for me?”

“You’d like to know, wouldn’t you? Well you have to wait a little bit, let’s have a drink first.”

“You’re no fun.” She chuckled.

Loki just smirked and made a sign for her to follow him into his living room. She followed after him, planting herself onto his sofa, letting out a sigh when she hit the soft leather.

“Want something to drink? I’ve got some wine I’ve put aside for you.”

“Yeah sounds good.”

A few moments later he was back with a glass of red wine.

“Okay, follow me. I’ll show you your surprise.” Loki says while holding his hand out to y/n.

*Bucky*

Y/n had just left 5 minutes when Bucky picked up his desk phone.

“Steve get in here now and bring Sam with you! Now Steve!” Bucky growled into the phone before slamming it down. 

Bucky wasn’t just a ceo of his own company, he owned more than that. He owned the whole city. He was the most feared mobster boss in the city, everyone feared him. That was, those who knew it was him. He leads a double life, mostly he did it to protect y/n. He didn’t want his girl involved in the dangerous and sometimes gruesome mob life, he wanted her safe. But also, he was afraid she wouldn’t want him anymore if she knew who he truly was. She had told him on multiple occasions how she hated all the crime in town. But what she also didn’t know was that her best friend Loki was one of Bucky’s biggest rivals who he didn’t trust one little bit. So, knowing his girl was hanging out with him made him uncomfortable. But the only thing that made him somewhat okay with her going to his place was the fact that he had a man infiltrated into Loki’s gang. Strange was one of his most loyal spies.

The phone wasn’t long down before his right hand and head henchmen came into his office.

“Okay, what’s the hurry boss?” Sam blurted out planting himself in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“You’re lucky we don’t have much time Willson or you would be dead for talking to me like that. Okay to the point, y/n is with Loki. And if I have to believe Strange’s report, he’s up to something. I want you two to track her car and figure out if Strange knows more.” 

*y/n*

Loki leads her to stand in front of the big open windows in the spacy kitchen. Taking her empty glass from her and putting it on the counter next to the window.

“I’ve planted those specially for you my darling. I know how much you love roses. They’re yours now.” Loki said while looking out of the window.

When y/n follows his line of sight she is met with the most beautiful roses she has ever seen. But what was she supposed to do with roses planted in his garden, she only came here every once in a while.

“they’re beautiful Loki but if they’re mine what are they doing planted in your garden?”

“Well that’s the main reason I asked you to come here. I need to talk to you, I can’t keep this to myself anymore darling.” He said reaching over to hold her cheek before going on.

“Choose me, I love you, I could take care of you, protect you much better than he can. Break up with him and choose me, I can treat you like a princess.”

What was he saying? He was asking her to break up with Bucky?

“With all respect Loki, what are you saying? Have you gone mad? You know how much I love him, you’re my best friend. Don’t ruin our friendship, you know that’s all we can ever be. I love you yes, but as a friend. Don’t ask me to break up with Bucky.”

The look in Loki’s eyes changed from sweet and soft to hard and dark. His hand falls and curls into a fist at his side.

“You don’t know yet do you? You don’t even know him! What he really does or what he has done? He’s dangerous! A bad man.” He almost yells.

“What are you talking about? James is a good man, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He would never hurt me!”

Her blood starts boiling. How dare he? How can he accuse Bucky of being a bad man? He was just saying that to make her leave him.

“Okay okay, let’s just calm down. I shouldn’t have said that.” Loki visibly calms and walks to his fridge taking a bottle of wine out of it. Pouring until her glass is full once more.

“Here drink this, it’ll calm you down. But I do have to show you something about your dear boyfriend. Follow me, I’ve got the file in my office.” Loki said while grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her behind him. Once in his office he pushes her into one of the chairs and places a folder in front of her.

Y/n takes a big gulp of her wine before reaching for the folder looking at it’s contents. There are dozens of articles of violent crimes, mainly cold-blooded murders and they all blame one person, the mob king of the city.

“Yes dear, your beloved James is the mob king. So, I’ll ask you one more time nicely and I hope for your sake you give me what I want to hear darling before it’s too late.” Loki threatens while opening the drawer and gets a knife out of it, placing it on top of his desk.

“Leave him and choose me. And I promise I’ll let him live.”

For the first time since she knew him she was scared and overwhelmed. She never saw this side in him. He was accusing Bucky of being a mob king and not just any mob king but the most feared one. She didn’t know what to think or what to believe. She had the proof right in front of her, but still. Was Bucky really a bad man? He loved her, he made sure of that not even an hour ago when they had lunch together.

“No I love him Loki.” She whispered almost ashamed that she loved a criminal.

That’s when all hell broke loose. That dark look shadowed Loki’s eyes again.

“Well then it’s a good thing you drank that wine darling. Because if I can’t have you, nether will he. Nobody will.”

It was then that she became aware of the tingling feeling in her hands which made her drop the glass in her hand. She started to feel dizzy.

“What have you done Loki? I don’t feel so good.”

“Don’t fight it darling, the more you fight it the more it’ll hurt.”

“Why are you doing this? You’ve poisoned it, the wine?”

“Because you’re mine! And if you won’t be with me then you’re better off dead!” Loki now yelled grabbing her by the throat lifting her from the chair she was sitting in, throwing her on the ground. Y/n blacked out before her head hit the ground.

*It was late when y/n got to her apartment. She had to work late and only got back home just before midnight.

“Baby? Is that you?” she heard a familiar voice calling from her living room.

When she followed the voice into the living room she was shocked at what she saw. The room was dark except the burning t-lights which were littered all around the room and in the middle stood Bucky with one of the biggest bouquets of red roses she’d ever seen.

“Bucky? What… how…. Why?” y/n stuttered.

They were only together 6 months.

“Hey doll. I knew you had a spare key under the flower pot and I really wanted to surprise you. So I’ve made dinner and got you these, they’re your favorite aren’t they?” Bucky smiled while getting in front of her and giving her the flowers.

“What did I do to deserve this?”

“Because you’re you. And because I love you. You don’t have to say it back doll but I wanted you to know that if something was to happen that I love you and I’ll always be there for you.”

His eyes full of love shows how serious he is.

“I love you too Bucky.”*

Loki had y/n tied to a chair while he was circling around the room waiting for her to wake up. The poison wasn’t supposed to kill her that fast.

He had summoned some of his men to guard the room they were in because he knew that Bucky would soon know something was wrong. He only hoped y/n would be dead by the time he arrived and he could escape to somewhere remote. If it would happen that Bucky would arrive sooner his men would take care of him. It was at that moment y/n started to move and groan.

“Welcome back darling. Did you have sweet dreams?” Loki smirked

“Fuck you. I clearly made a mistake in trusting you!”

“Oh darling. I would shut up if I were you. I wonder if he’d still want you if I cut your body up a bit.” He said picking up the knife he’d got out of his desk drawer.

He got closer to her and took her jaw in his free hand tilting her head to the side running the sharp blade just under her eye to the corner of her mouth. Once he got the blade to her neck he started to put pressure on it drawing blood making y/n scream out in pain. Tears already streaming down her cheeks.

“Oh darling don’t you cry, I’ll make sure to send your James right after you. Don’t fight the poison, you’ll black out soon.” He said now cutting just under her collarbone when suddenly gunfire sounded behind the closed door.

“Well well well. Looks like the feared mob king comes to save his girl.” Grabbing y/n back by her throat and holding the knife next to her face. Just at that moment the doors flew open showing 3 men each holding 2 guns. But y/n was already slipping in and out of consciousness making it harder for her to see who it was.

Luckily all three men where skilled snipers and within seconds all Loki’s men where dead on the floor and all the guns where now aimed at Loki.

“I’ll only give you one warning Loki. Let her go.”

“You’re to late Barnes! The poison has almost reached her heart, you’ll…” but before Loki could finish his sentence Bucky fired his gun and hit Loki in his shoulder making him drop the knife. As soon as the knife left his hand Steve had him tackled to the ground giving Bucky time to run over to his girl checking up on her and ordering Sam to take her to the hospital.

Once Sam lifted y/n in his arms and ran out of the room Bucky turned to Loki who was already in the chair where y/n previously was.

“Well now it’s just us three let’s have some fun of our own shall we. Let’s hurt you a bit. But this time we’ll torture you not to make you talk…. No no this is all for fun. This will teach you not to touch my girl.”

Y/n woke to the scent of antibacterial spray assaulting her senses. She could hear a faint beep beep in the otherwise quiet room. She slowly opened her eyes trying to remember where she was and why. Realising she was in a hospital bed and gown the memories started rushing back.

Loki and his attack and then Bucky and his men coming in and taking Loki’s men out like trained assassins.

Hearing a slight snore y/n turned her head to the right and was met with the sight of a disheveled Bucky asleep on his forearms which were resting on her bed. Terror shot through y/n strong and fast which caused the beep beep of her heart rate monitor to rise, in turn shocking Bucky from his fitful sleep. Looking up Bucky saw the confusion in y/n’s eyes. 

“Doll your awake. Oh thank god. I was afraid I’d never see those beautiful eyes again” he whispered while leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Y/n tensed on impulse 

“y-y-you lied to me. Why didn’t you tell me? What are you? I seen you kill those bad men without remorse.” She accused.

Bucky let out a sigh “y/n baby listen to me I’ve had to do a lot of things I don’t like to do and even things I’m not proud of. But deep down I’m not a bad person. I’m still me… the dirty talking, smooth loven guy you fell in love with”

“but you kept it from me. Was anything you ever told me true”

“the love I feel for you has always been true. I only kept it from you in order to keep you safe. A-And because I was afraid once you found out you’d leave me.” Bucky said while lowering his head in shame.

Y/n weakly reached out her hand to stroke his cheek “but don’t you realise” she said “I love you, just as madly and as fiercely as you love me. There’s nothing you could do or tell me that would change that.” Bucky looked at her with a slight smile on his lips.

“I will admit though I am really pissed off that you lied to me” she sassed.

“I know” Bucky replied. “And I will spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Starting” he said. “With asking you to be my wife. Share my life with me y/n be mine for always and forever.” Bucky wiped stray tears from y/n’s cheek ones she hadn’t even realised had started to fall. 

“Yes” she whispered. “I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Just promise me you’ll never lie to me again” Bucky captured her slips in a siring kiss. When Bucky pulled away y/n was panting

“I promise” he stated vehemently 

“now hurry up and get better so I can take you home get you out of those clothes and show you how much I love you” he demanded, giving her another passionate kiss.


End file.
